Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an energy storage battery, such as a redox flow battery.
Description of the Related Art
Among energy storage batteries, such as redox flow batteries and the like, for example, those having an ion exchange membrane, the base material of which is a resin film, as a diaphragm have been known so far (Patent Document 1, for example). Also, among diaphragms for energy storage batteries, those obtained by applying a polymer having ion exchange groups on the base material, such as a woven fabric, have been known (Patent Documents 2 and 3).
A constitution which graft-polymerizes polystyrene sulfonate to a resin film has been known as a typical diaphragm for batteries (Patent Document 4).